Gelo e doce
by Coelhinha
Summary: Existe idade para amar? Não precisa ser adulta, para sentir o coração bater mais rápido! YachiruxToushiro
1. Prólogo

**Gelo e doce.**

Prólogo.

Eu nunca havia pensado no que faria caso o Ken-chan partisse, sempre imaginei que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Mas quando eu vi, a pessoa que eu mais amei, caída no chão, percebi que o "Para sempre" durava pouco demais.

Sempre o imaginei como uma muralha, uma parede grande e gélida, que jamais seria derrubada. Agora vejo o quanto inocente fui, ele era humano como todos nós.

Bem "Era", Ken-chan virou passado, ele estava em um lugar distante, onde eu jamais alcançaria, e tudo isso por um mero capricho meu.

Mas agora não adianta lamentar os erros do passado, mesmo que eu chore Ken-chan nunca mais voltará, agora só posso passar sua doutrina para frente, como ele desejava.

_Yachiru-san, esta na hora!_ – Me alertou o capitão da décima divisão.

_Hai!_ – Respondi indo até onde seria realizada a cerimônia.

Agora eu iria me tornar a nova capitã do esquadrão onze, eu usaria o mesmo jaleco branco do Ken-chan, eu iria ser sua substituta.

Hitsugaya abriu o grande portão da sala de cerimônias e logo pude ver todos os capitães olhando para mim. Meus olhos fitavam o velho sentado no centro e este fez um movimento com os dedos para que eu me aproxima-se.

Em passos de noiva eu fui me aproximando. O capitão de cabelos brancos voltou para seu lugar, mas não antes de sussurrar certa palavra que mexeu comigo.

"_Seja forte, Yachiru."_

Não sei o motivo desta frase. Dos anos em que fui shinigami, raramente trocávamos palavras. Mas por algum motivo, meu coração acelerou quando as ouvi.

Fiquei frente a frente com o ancião. Minha tristeza e angustia havia se amenizado depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, dei um grande e longo suspiro e fixei um grande sorriso no rosto. Iria passar por isto sorrindo, como sempre fiz.

Após o encerramento da cerimônia, eu já pude sair com o colete branco do Ken-chan. Naquele momento eu me tornei a nova capitã do esquadrão onze, e herdei o nome Kenpachi.

**Fim do prólogo.**

--

_Olá pessoal!_

_Aqui está o começo da minha Fanfiction de Bleach, com um casal bastante incomum._

_Yachiru and Toushiro. Meu casal favorito._

_Em breve devo postar o verdadeiro capitulo um, espero que gostem!_

_E não se preocupe, será uma Fic bem leve, já que Yachiru é "criança" ^^_


	2. 01 Picolé de morango

**Capitulo 01 – Picolé de morango.**

É tão difícil acordar e não ver o Ken-chan do meu lado, sempre dormíamos juntos, e hoje infelizmente eu acordei sozinha. Mas não adianta pensar nisso, prometi que não choraria mais assim que botasse o colete dos capitães, e cumprirei minha promessa.

Vesti minhas roupas e fui em direção a sala de treinamentos, eu estava atrasada, mas isso não importava, Ken-chan nunca foi pontual, todos estavam acostumados.

Quando eu estava perto da sala de treinamentos do meu esquadrão, ouvi uma voz um tanto incomum. Abri um pouco a porta, tentando ver o dono da mesma.

Logo pude ver o capitão Toushiro e sua tenente Matsumoto dando um tipo de palestra para meu esquadrão. Matsumoto percebeu minha presença e cutucou seu Taichou, apontando para mim.

Assim que seus olhos chegaram até mim, senti um frio percorrer todo meu corpo, meu rosto começou a esquentar, provavelmente eu havia corado, mas tentei disfarçar com um grande sorriso.

_Ohayo peituda e gelinho_ – Cumprimentei sorrindo, me aproximando deles – _O que estão fazendo aqui?_

_Ohayo Yachiru-chaaan, ah digo, Yachiru-taichou_. – Disse Matsumoto dando um sorriso maior que a boca – _Bem, como não vimos ninguém aqui, eu tive a brilhante idéia do Shiro-chan dar um pequeno aviso_ – Explicou à peituda.

_É Hitsugaya-taichou_ – Corrigiu o Taichou, irritado com nós duas – _Bem... Desculpe por fazer isso sem sua autorização, Kenpachi-Taichou_ – Se desculpou friamente, saindo do local.

_Nhaa Tudo bem gelinho_ – Falei dando bastante ênfase no "gelinho".

Pude ver uma veia saltar da testa dele antes de sair, sorri, e logo voltei minha atenção ao meu esquadrão que observava tudo aquilo em silêncio.

_Bem... Como vocês sabem, Zaraki kenpachi morreu na ultima batalha que tivemos_ – Comecei a falar seriamente – _Então eu virei a nova capitã da divisão onze, sendo assim... – _Dei uma pequena pausa, só para deixá-los curiosos – _Anunciarei o novo tenente da nossa divisão._

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Peguei alguns papeis e comecei a ler com uma cara seria, pura encenação, estavam todos em branco. Dei uma tossida e fiz um gesto com as mãos, pedindo silêncio.

_E o novo tenente é... CAREQUINHA!_ – Gritei apontando para um homem de cabeça grande e brilhante – _Parabéns!_

Ele se levantou meio desanimado, indo até onde eu estava. Eu sabia que o único motivo dele ter virado shinigami, era para derrotar Zaraki, mas sendo um subcapitão, as chances dele poder matar o assassino do Ken-chan aumentaria muito. Este era seu novo objetivo.

_Arigatou Yachiru-taichou_ – Agradeceu, mas pude perceber pelo tom de voz que estava deprimido.

_Bem... O tenente careca ficara responsável pelo treinamento hoje_ – Falei indo embora, estava sem ânimo – _Amanhã conversaremos direitinho, bye bye._

Sai sem tempo de ouvir nenhuma reclamação irritante, estava ocupadíssima, precisava treinar já que no momento, eu sou um dos capitães mais fracos. Tenho certeza que Ikkaku dará um jeito por hoje.

Subi em cima de uma arvore e comecei a olhar o caminho que há pouco tempo eu andava com o Ken-chan. Ainda me lembro da sensação de estar em suas costas, acho que nunca mais sentirei isso.

Acabei adormecendo logo em seguida.

Xxx

_Ken-chan, Ken-chan! __É por ali – Disse uma garotinha, apontando para um caminho._

_Será mesmo Yachiru? Não sinto nada ali – Questionou Zaraki._

_Tenho certeza Ken-chan! – Afirmou a garotinha de cabelos rosados._

_O Kenpachi corre para o lugar em que Yachiru dizia ser o certo. Logo o cenário começa a ficar escuro, e tudo some de repente, restando apenas eles._

_Tem certeza Yachiru? – Pergunta mais uma vez o capitão._

_Claro Ken-chan! Certeza – Sorri a menina – Eu já menti para você?_

_O capitão some do nada, fazendo com que a tenente caia no chão. Ela olha pelos lados tentando achá-lo, mas era inútil, ele tinha partido._

_E foi... Tudo culpa sua! – Uma voz assustadora e familiar pronuncia estas palavras friamente._

_Ken...Chan..._

Xxx

Acordei assustada por culpa do pesadelo horrível que tinha tido, suspirei fundo e senti uma lagrima descer por minha bochecha. Droga, eu estava chorando.

Limpei-a com as costas da mão e tentei me levantar, mas eu estava "presa" por dois braços que enlaçavam meu corpo. Olhei para trás e vi o capitão da décima divisão dormindo enquanto me abraçava. Corei na mesma hora.

Tentei me soltar sem acordá-lo, mas parece que foi em vão, ele abriu seus lindos olhos verde água e olhou para mim sorrindo, um sorriso que nunca vi antes.

_Desculpe por isso Yachiru-taichou, mas você estava no meu lugar_ – Disse enquanto se espreguiçava – _E você parecia sonhar com algo desagradável._

_Tu-tudo b-bem..._ – Falei, ou melhor, gaguejei envergonhada.

_Sonhando com o Zaraki-taichou?_ – Me perguntou, mas acho que ele já sabia a resposta – _Ele era uma pessoa formidável._

_Era sim... Era tudo que eu tinha_ – Respondi olhando para o céu. Droga, eu iria chorar outra vez – _Eu adorava subir em suas costas e guiar o caminho errado para ele._

Hitsugaya não falou nada após isso. Por um minuto achei que tinha falado coisa errada. O vento bateu fraco e refrescante sobre nós, mas o silêncio que teimava a ficar, me deixava inquieta.

_Bem eu vo..._ – Fui interrompida por um movimento repentino dele. Toushiro desfez a posição em que estávamos e deu um pulo na minha frente, ficando de costas. Logo ele se abaixa como se pedisse para eu subir.

_Suba_ – Disse rápido e direto.

_Mas..._ – Tentei questionar, mas a cara de "Suba-logo-antes-que-eu-mude-de-ideia" dele me fez concordar com isso. Subi em suas costas sem dificuldade, e por um momento achei que estava com o Ken-chan.

Ele desceu da arvore em que estávamos e começou a correr pelo mesmo caminho que eu e o Ken-chan corríamos. Era quase tudo igual, a velocidade, o jeito de correr, só tinha uma pequena diferença.

_Eu não imaginava que o capitão mais frio, tivesse as costas mais_ _quentes_ – Falei tentando provocá-lo.

_Quieta_ – Disse irritado – _E agora me diga o caminho mais rápido para a loja de doces._

_Direita... Direita!_ – Gritei apontando para o local.

E assim ele foi para o caminho indicado.

Eu não sabia o porquê dele fazer isso por mim.

Também não sabia o porquê de meu coração bater mais rápido.

Mas uma coisa eu sabia... Eu não estava mais sozinha.

_A gente parece um picolé de morango assim, Shiro-chan._ – Falei sorrindo.

_É HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!_

**Continua.**

--

_Yo minna! o/_

_Capitulo um postado :D Parece uma oneshot, não? Se quiserem podem parar de ler ai (NÃO PAREM POR FAVOR T^T)_

_Por favor ;_; Uma reviewzinha não mata ninguém, e me deixa feliz. *-*_

_Até o próximo capitulo. o/_


	3. 02 Sorvete derretido

**Capitulo 02 – Sorvete derretido.**

_Que chato... Esses caras foram fáceis demais – Reclamou Zaraki kenpachi, decepcionado._

_Não liga para isso Ken-chan, outros adversários mais fortes virão – Consolou a pequena tenente – Podemos passar em um lugar antes de voltarmos?_

_Tudo bem... Desde que não seja a loja de doces – Avisou o taichou entediado._

_A pequenina subiu nas costas de seu taichou e foi guiando ele para o local correto. Estava entusiasmada com isso, era raro o Kenpachi concordar com essas coisas tão facilmente._

_Chegamos! – Disse a garota feliz._

_O lugar extremamente bonito era uma floresta maravilhosa e muito famosa na região. Vários animais descansavam e dormiam em lugares visíveis, sem medo de serem vistos ou incomodados, e uma brisa fresca e suave passava constantemente sobre eles._

_Bonito não é? – Perguntou Yachiru admirando o lugar._

_Uh... – O capitão não queria admitir, mas o lugar era realmente lindo._

_Os dois decidem descansar um pouco naquele local. Zaraki senta-se no chão tentando recuperar suas forçar e Yachiru olhava cada lugar da floresta, sem sair das costas do Ken-chan._

_Enfim te encontrei... Zaraki kenpachi! – Disse uma voz assustadora entre as arvores._

_Kenpachi se levanta e pega sua espada rapidamente, ficando em posição de ataque. Yachiru desce de suas costas e sobe em cima de uma pedra, sem desgrudar de sua zanpakutou._

_Quem está ai? – Pergunta seriamente o Kenpachi._

_Não interessa, vocês vão morrer mesmo – Diz a voz misteriosa._

_O homem finalmente aparece para eles, mas por alguma razão a imagem dele estava completamente borrada. Ele pega sua espada, parecida com uma zanpakutou e começa a lutar contra o taichou._

_Zaraki percebe que os ataques deste oponente eram extremamente fortes e precisos, diferentes dos outros adversários que ele já enfrentou. Visto a enorme desvantagem, ele decidi tirar o tapa olho de seu rosto, iria perder se continuasse brincando._

_Uma enorme reiatsu começa a ser liberada do corpo de Kenpachi. Yachiru estranha a rapidez em que Ken-chan libera seu triunfo, mas não desconfia de nada. O inimigo sorri com o canto dos lábios._

_Acha mesmo que esse truque velho vai funcionar sempre? – Dizendo isso ele libera uma energia tão, ou mais forte que a do capitão._

_A luta recomeça e Kenpachi estava muito mais forte e rápido, mas ainda parecia estar em desvantagem, era como se o inimigo soubesse todos os movimentos que ele iria fazer, forçando-o a jogar na defensiva._

_Vamos lá Zaraki... É só isso que consegue fazer? Use seu ultimo truque – Pediu o homem._

_Vai se arrepender por ter pedido isso – Diz o taichou da divisão onze._

_O Kenpachi começa a segurar sua espada com as duas mãos, pronto para usar sua famosa técnica kendo. Ele olha para o inimigo e solta um devastador ataque que destrói tudo a sua frente. A floresta já não estava tão bela como antes._

_Uma grande fumaça surge por culpa do ataque anterior. Zaraki guarda sua espada na bainha e vai até onde Yachiru estava, o cansaço e exaustão eram visíveis em sua face._

_Muito fraco – Falou o homem entre a fumaça, mostrando estar vivo._

_O Kenpachi olha para o inimigo surpreso, tinha absoluta certeza de ter atingido-o em cheio. O homem misterioso cansado de tanto brincar decidi dar logo um vencedor para a batalha. Com uma velocidade incrível ele pega sua espada e amputa o braço direito do capitão, sem tempo de qualquer tipo de defesa._

_O taichou cai no chão sem seu braço direito, ele aperta o lugar tentando inutilmente estancar o sangue que teimava em sair._

_Você não parece mais tão durão assim, Kenpachi – Provoca o indivíduo._

_Ele se aproxima do corpo quase sem vida do capitão, queria vê-lo sofrer mais um pouco, mas essa luta já tinha durado muito. Ele pega sua espada e mira na cabeça de Zaraki, pronto para dar o golpe final._

_Adeus – Se despede._

_O estranho vai com tudo para matar Zaraki, mas seu golpe é bloqueado por uma pequena zanpakutou. Yachiru que até então via aquela cena horrorizada decidi agir, não deixaria que ninguém matasse Ken-chan._

_Ela usa toda sua força para que o homem recuasse alguns centímetros e então da um forte chute na barriga do mesmo, fazendo-o voar para longe e bater com tudo em uma arvore._

_Ken-chan... Tudo bem? – Pergunta preocupada, olhando o grave ferimento._

_Sim, mas... – Da uma pequena pausa para pegar ar – Já disse para... Não interferir... Em minhas batalhas – Diz com dificuldade._

_Desculpe Ken-chan... Mas você iria morrer – Justifica-se a tenente – Preciso levá-lo para a Unohana imediatamente._

_Esqueça isso – Pediu o taichou – Fuja agora mesmo._

_Nunca! – Nega a tenente com os olhos marejados._

_Escute pequena... Se você tentar me levar, ele ira nos encontrar facilmente. Fuja, conseguira se for sozinha! – Pediu Zaraki._

_Mas... – Foi interrompida por uma grande energia que se aproximava._

_Kenpachi vendo que a pequena Yachiru, não moveria um músculo se quer, usa todas as suas forças para abraçá-la, levando o golpe todo para si._

_Ele então sussurra no ouvido dela, algo que infelizmente ela não entendeu por causa do grande barulho da explosão._

Xxxx

Acordei assustada, era o segundo sonho que eu tinha daquele dia, parece que ele não iria me deixar em paz, até eu matá-lo. Olhei em volta e percebi que estava em meu quarto. Ótimo, não tinha nenhum capitãozinho atrevido me abraçando por trás.

Sorri com os meus próprios pensamentos, mas decidi esquecê-los por enquanto. Vesti minhas roupas de shinigami e fui em direção a sala de cerimônias. Hoje tinha reunião, que beleza.

Ao chegar perto do local vi todos os capitães menos o velhote, do lado de fora da sala.

_O que aconteceu? A reunião vai ser ao ar livre é?_ – Perguntei não entendendo.

_Aquele chato do Yamamoto não abriu o lugar ainda_ – Explicou o Shunsui-taichou – _Ai se eu pego aquele velho... Ele t..._

_Você diz isso desde o dia que te conheci, taichou_ – Falou a Nanao-chan que passava por ali naquele momento.

_Naanaaoo-chaaan_ – Choramingou o taichou preguiçoso. Ai meus ouvidos.

Depois do show extravagante de Shunsui decidi encher um pouco o saco do gelinho, ele estava mal humorado como sempre, e me olhava de quinze em quinze segundos.

Cheguei sorrateiramente até ele e assoprei de leve seu ouvido, ele se arrepiou todo e olhou para mim irritado, como se quisesse me estrangular naquele momento. Eu adorava provocá-lo.

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido algo do tipo _"Se fizer isso outra vez, te congelo aqui mesmo"_ e tive uma enorme vontade de repetir o ato. Dito e feito assoprei e corri atrás da capitã Unohana, que não entendia nada.

Ele murmurou algumas coisas incompreensíveis e virou o rosto irritado.

O portão da chatice, digo, da cerimônia se abriu e todos deram graças a deus. Os capitães entraram e sentaram nos seus lugares. Sentei-me onde Ken-chan sempre ficava que por coincidência do destino, era ao lado do Shiro-chan.

_Bem vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê desta reunião, não é?_ – Começou a falar o velho Yamamoto – _Alguns incidentes estranhos estão ocorrendo e..._

_Que tipos de incidentes?_ – Perguntou Shunsui interrompendo o velho. Acho que ele quer morrer.

_Se me deixar terminar, vai saber_ – Alfinetou o velhote – _Bem..._ – Tossiu – _Como eu dizia... Incidentes gravíssimos. Faz alguns dias que mandei alguns shinigamis para a..._

_Para onde?_ – Interrompeu novamente o Kyouraku. Até eu estava começando a ficar com raiva.

Todos olharam irritados para ele, inclusive eu. Ele se calou e fez um gesto para o homem continuar.

_Bem... Os shinigamis não voltaram desde então_ – continuou o velho – _Preciso de um shinigami mais forte para ir lá. Hitsugaya toushiro, vá com sua tenente imediatamente para a floresta blear._

_Hai!_ – Concordou o Shiro-chan.

Eu não sei o porquê, mas esse nome é muito familiar para mim. Como se eu já estivesse nessa floresta antes. Senti um mau pressentimento.

_Mayuri vá para o mundo humano, traga Kurosaki ichigo_ – Ordenou o Genryuusai.

_Certo_ – Disse o esquisitão maquiado.

O velho falou mais algumas coisas desinteressantes e finalizou a reunião, uma verdadeira chatice, nenhum trabalho para mim. Sai do local esticando meus ossos e pensando no que faria a seguir, tirar uma soneca talvez.

Andando pelos corredores vi Matsumoto apreensiva, parecia esperar alguém.

_O que aconteceu peituda?_ – Perguntei para a mulher silicone.

_Yachiru-chaan... Posso te chamar assim quando ninguém estiver vendo, não é_? – Mais um sorriso maior que a boca – _Preciso te entregar uma coisa._

Ela tirou de sua manga uma linda flor feita de gelo, ela era perfeita e bem trabalhada, parecia ter sido feita com o maior amor e cuidado do mundo. Peguei a pequena flor e fiquei admirando seu lindo brilho.

_Para mim?_ – Perguntei sem tirar os olhos daquela fascinante florzinha.

_Sim, Shiro-chan que fez especialmente para você _– Assim que ouvi o nome do criador eu corei. Hitsugaya faria algo assim para mim? E por quê?

_Tem... Certeza?_ – Perguntei insegura – _Não é para você ou para a Hinamori?_

_Não... É sua! Ele fez assim que vocês voltaram da loja de doces, mas não teve coragem para entregar_ – Ela deu uma risadinha irritante – _Nunca o vi assim antes._

_Por que ele... Faria isso por mim?_ – Perguntei corando cada vez mais. Droga eu odiava corar, mas era inevitável.

_Ai ai... Você tem um coração adulto, mas um cérebro de criança_ – Ela começou a ir embora ignorando totalmente minha pergunta – _Até mais Ya-chan, preciso ir para a missão._

Entrei no meu quarto pensando no que Matsumoto disse, mas apenas consegui concluir que ela era louca. Depositei a flor perto do meu local de descanso e deitei, tentando pegar no sono.

Xxxx

Acordei com o coração apertado. Meus olhos estavam marejados e minha garganta seca, algo estava errado. Olhei para a florzinha e vi que ela estava derretendo, agora sim eu estava preocupada, ela não deveria derreter.

Escondi-a em minha manga e sai do meu quarto. Estava escuro e pude ver a luz da sala de cerimônias acessa, corri para lá o mais rápido que conseguia.

Logo pude ver vários shinigamis, tenentes e taichous escutando atentamente as palavras de Yamamoto.

_Perdemos o contato com o taichou da décima divisão e sua tenente..._ – Falou seriamente – _Infelizmente creio que eles estejam mortos._

Se eu não estivesse em choque, provavelmente desmaiaria. Ele não podia estar morto, ele não ESTAVA morto.

Organizarei um grupo forte para avaliar a situação e...

_EU VOU!_ – Gritei assustando todos do local – _Sozinha..._ – Falei a ultima frase um pouco mais baixa.

_Não... Eu já montei o grupo apropriado_ – Negou o barbudo.

_Já disse que vou!_ – Enfrentei o capitão da primeira divisão.

_Não se superestime Kenpachi-taichou _– Pediu estressado _– Coloque-se em seu lugar._

_Então não me subestime velhote_ – Dei meia volta pronta para ir embora.

_Se sair por aquela porta, será uma traidora_ – Avisou o velho, ele não estava brincando – _Além do mais... Não sabemos se eles estão vivos._

_Eles estão!_ – Falei tendo total certeza e sai do lugar, sem me importar de ser uma traidora.

Fui até meu quarto e peguei minha zapakutou. Sai e vi o carequinha e Hanatarou correndo até mim.

_Espere Yachiru-taichou!_ – Disse o Hanatarou ofegante – _Iremos com você!_

_Ahn?_ – Falei sem entender.

_O velhote autorizou sua ida, disse que ninguém tinha o desafiado daquele jeito antes_ – Explicou Ikkaku – _E um capitão jamais pode sair sem seu tenente_ – Falou sorrindo e apontando para si.

Sorri, precisava agradecer o velho depois, mas agora eu precisava fazer uma coisa importante. Salvar meu amigo!

Amigo? Por que essa frase soa tão estranho?

**Continua.**

**Xxxx**

_Capitulo dois postado :D_

_Thanks pelas reviews *-* Vocês não sabem a minha alegria._

_Agora o drama vai começar ^^ É claro, sem esquecer o romance/comédia._

_Espero que gostem e mandem reviews... Quanto mais reviews, mais eu sinto vontade de escrever *---*_

_Onegai. ^^_

_Kissus e bai bai._


	4. 03 Pavê de limão

**Capitulo 03 – Pavê de limão.**

_Yachiru-taichou por que você esta tão determinada a buscar o Hitsugaya-taichou?_ – Perguntou Hanatarou – _Você gosta dele?_

Lá vem essa pergunta, Hanatarou parecia gostar de me irritar, saímos faz quinze minutos e ele já me perguntou isso onze vezes, só nesse minuto. E o pior, meu coração acelera toda vez que ele diz a ultima parte.

_Não... Eu apenas quero salva-lo, ele é meu amigo _– E todas as vezes que eu respondo, meu coração dói.

Era como se, no fundo, eu queira ser algo a mais para Toushiro. Talvez eu goste dele, sim, eu estou completamente apaixonada por aquele baixinho de cabelos esbranquiçados, minha vida não teria mais sentido sem ele. Não, duvido que seja isso, eu não me apaixonaria por ele, é apenas um carinho especial, tenho certeza.

_Chegamos capitã_ – Avisou o Ikkaku.

Olhei para aquela floresta e meu coração pareceu congelar. Era a mesma do incidente, o lugar onde Ken-chan deu seu ultimo suspiro, e seria o lugar em que Toushiro daria o seu também, se eu não andasse rápido.

Apertei a linda florzinha que ainda estava comigo, sem ligar para a água que escorria entre meus dedos graças ao derretimento.

_Vamos entrar taichou?_ – Perguntou Hanatarou, pelo tom de voz ele estava assustado.

Eu não podia culpá-lo, a linda floresta de noite ficava completamente assustadora, só faltavam morcegos para completar o cenário.

_Hai_ – Falei já entrando na mesma.

Cada passo dado era feito com extrema cautela, não queria repetir o mesmo erro duas vezes. Chegamos à extremidade da floresta e parecia não ter ninguém, nenhum vestígio de Toushiro ou Matsumoto, parecia... Deserto.

_Tem certeza que é aqui taichou?_ – Perguntou o Hana-baka.

_Tenho sim... Aqui é a floresta blear_ – Toquei na pedra em que eu estava naquele dia – _Estranho... Os rastros da luta do Ken-chan sumiram..._

_Taichou _– Me chamou o carequinha – _Pensando bem... Zaraki kenpachi morreu aqui, não?_ – Respondi com um gesto e ele continuou – _E não mandaram ninguém forte investigar esse local antes?_

_Eu não me lembrava direito... Encontraram-me em um lugar totalmente diferente_ – Respondi triste – _E como esse local não fazia parte da missão, eles não souberam qual era._

_E como você se lembrou agora?_ – O careca me fez uma pergunta impossível de responder.

_Talvez seja a força do amor_ – Falou Hanatarou com aquela cara idiota.

Olhei para o bobão com uma cara irritada e ele ficou quieto.

_Bem... De qualquer forma precis..._

_Olha só quem voltou... A menina chiclete_ – Fui interrompida por uma voz que fiz questão de gravar na memória. A voz do assassino de Ken-chan.

Peguei minha zanpakutou e comecei a procurar o individuo com os olhos. Hanatarou se escondeu com medo e Ikakku sacou sua espada, dando um sorriso alegre.

_O que fez com Toushiro e sua tenente?!_ – Perguntei nervosa.

_Eu estou bem aqui, querida_ – Olhei para o dono da outra voz e realmente percebi que era o Shiro-chan. Seu corpo estava totalmente machucado e ele se encontrava sem o seu jaleco de capitão, seus olhos não era mais verde água, era um, vermelho sangue.

_S-shiro-chan? É você mesmo?_ – Perguntei sem acreditar muito.

_Sim... Sou eu_ – Ele se aproximou de mim e tocou meu rosto levemente. Meu coração acelerou – _Estou bem Yachiru-chan_ – Seus lábios foram se aproximando – _Senti sua falta_ – Estávamos prestes a nos beijarmos.

_N-não!_ – Me afastei e chutei sua barriga com toda minha força – _VOCÊ NÃO É O SHIRO-CHAN!_ – Gritei magoada e com os olhos marejados – _O verdadeiro me corrigiria na hora_ – Disse a ultima frase um pouco mais baixo.

Ele bateu com tudo em uma pedra e cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Eu deveria ter chutado mais leve, podia não ser o Hitsugaya naquela hora, mas o corpo ainda pertencia a ele.

_Itai... Sua..._ – Ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, olhando para mim irritado – _Vai me pagar por isso_ – Disse sacando a espada do Shiro-chan.

Coloquei-me em posição de ataque, apesar de que nunca teria coragem de machucar ele, e esperei qualquer movimento do mesmo.

_Boba_ – Debochou o falso Shiro-chan – _Eu não machucarei você_ – Deu um sorriso irritante – _Machucarei ele._

Não tive nem tempo de pensar, logo ele fez um corte no próprio pulso com a espada, sem se importar com a dor.

_PARE COM ISSO!_ – Gritei ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

_Por que esta assim querida?_ – Ele faz mais um corte no braço – _Não me diga que gosta desse moleque_ – Mais um na perna esquerda – _Que lindo... Acho que ele também gostava de você_ – Outro na direita – _Ele sussurrou seu nome antes de ter seu corpo dominado._

_Seu..._ – Não consegui terminar de falar, talvez pela raiva, talvez pelas palavras ditas.

_Pare de brincar... Takemuyo_ – Matsumoto apareceu atrás do falso Shiro-chan, assim como ele, ela tinha olhos cor de sangue.

_Sua estraga prazeres_ – Shiro-chan olhou para a mulher que estava com o corpo da peituda – _A cara de desespero dela era engraçada._

_Hunf _– Ela parou de olhar o Shiro e começou a olhar para mim – _Garota de cabelo rosa... Nosso líder quer que você vá para o lado oeste da floresta_ – Falou para mim – _Se você quer esse garoto e essa mulher de volta... É melhor obedecer_ – E sumiu sem esperar uma resposta minha.

_Até logo amorzinho_ – Falou o falso Hitsuga-kun tentando me provocar, e depois sumiu como a Rangiku.

_Espere!_ – Gritei mais foi tarde demais, eles já se foram – _Droga... POR QUE NÃO FEZ NADA IKKAKU? HANATAROU? _– Perguntei nervosa olhando para os dois.

_Não reclame... Você também não fez_ – Justificou o careca – _Além do mais... Você não me deixaria atacá-lo._

Cai de joelhos e soquei o chão com raiva. Hanatarou e Ikkaku apenas olhavam para mim, sem dizer nada. Droga, eu estava em um labirinto sem saída.

_Vamos para o lado oeste, taichou?_ – Perguntou o garoto me olhando com medo.

_Sim!_ – Me levantei e olhei para o caminho, tentando buscar uma solução.

_E o que faremos quando chegarmos lá?_ – O careca olhou para mim sério – _Lutaremos?_

_Sim... Se for preciso_ – Falei com uma grande dor no coração.

E assim fomos para o lado oeste da floresta, como ela era pequena não demorou muito para chegarmos. Hitsugaya e Matsumoto estavam nos esperando, e uma pessoa misteriosa também, provavelmente era o líder que assassinou Kenpachi, ele estava coberto pelas sombras, sendo impossível ver seu rosto.

_Careca... Cuide da peituda, eu pego o Hitsugaya_ – Falei baixinho para apenas ele ouvir.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Toushiro e Matsumoto sacaram suas zanpakutou e começaram a nos atacar, eu defendia todos os ataques sem dificuldades já que eles não eram tão bons como os originais, mas Ikkaku pareceu ter mais dificuldade.

O careca se afastou com a Rangiku e eu fiquei com o Toushiro. Ele me olhava nervoso vendo que seus ataques não surtiam efeitos.

_Você teria coragem de me derrotar?_ – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, me provocando.

_Lógico_ – Sorri retrucando a provocação – _Estou quase fazendo isso, não?_

Fiz um pequeno corte em sua barriga, mostrando não estar de brincadeira. Ele se afastou e olhou para mim irritado. Mirei minha espada para sua barriga pronta para dar o golpe final, ele provavelmente desmaiaria e assim eu pensaria em um jeito de trazê-lo. Quando eu estava quase lá...

_Yachiru... So-co-rro_ – Sussurrou e seus olhos começaram a ficar normais.

_Shiro-chaan??_ – Parei totalmente meu ataque e o olhei assustada.

_Idiota_ – Ele me passou uma rasteira e eu cai. Droga, como eu cai nessa?

Ele me olhou como se estivesse na vantagem e apontou a espada para mim confiante. Eu podia facilmente dar a volta por cima, mas uma coisa me chamou a atenção, um tipo de gosma avermelhada em seu pescoço. Talvez...

_YACHIRU-TAICHOOU... EU DESCOBRII_ – Gritou Hanatarou escondido – _O PESCOÇO!_

_Droga!_ – Ele tentou esconder com as mãos, mas eu fui mais rápida, arranquei a gosma misteriosa e ele caiu no chão inconsciente.

_Shiro-chan!_ – Corri até ele e o coloquei em meu colo. Pouco a pouco ele foi recobrando a consciência e o brilho de seus olhos.

_É Hit...su...gaya... tai...chou_ – Olhei para ele com os olhos marejados, e ele sorriu – _Ari...ga...to...u._

_Pelo que?_ – Perguntei secando minhas lagrimas.

_Por...vir... me... sal...var_ – Ele tocou em meu rosto levemente.

Corei e peguei em sua mão levemente, como eu estava feliz em telo de volta.

_Desculpe incomodar a linda cena de amor... Mas não posso deixá-la acabar com o sonho_ – Falou o homem misterioso sorrindo.

Sonho? Que sonho? Olhei para ele não entendendo nada e o homem sorriu.

_Adeus Yachiru-chan_ – Ele esticou seus braços - _Bakudou n°88 Hiryuugekizoku Shintenraihou!_ – Uma enorme explosão de raios veio em nossa direção.

Deitei em cima do Shiro-chan protegendo-o, não ligava de morrer, desde que ele ficasse bem.

_Ya...chi...ru... Fu...ja_ – Ele sussurrou com dificuldade.

_Não vou deixar você morrer... NÃO VOU DEIXAR A PESSOA QUE EU AMO MORRER! _– Gritei nem percebendo minhas palavras.

Mas agora eu não tenho duvidas... Pena que talvez seja tarde demais.

**Continua.**

**Xxxx**

_Penúltimo capitulo postado :D_

_Isso mesmo, gelo e doce esta no fim ç_ç_

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^ E agradeço as reviews_

_Mas POR FAVOR... Mande __**MAIS REVIEWS**__ ;-;_

_Custa nada ne ç_ç Arigatou_

_Kissus e baai baai o/_


	5. 04 Gelatina de acerola

**- Bleach não me pertence uhuul /o/**

**Capitulo 04 - Gelatina de acerola.**

_GETSUGA TENSHOU!_ – Gritou uma voz masculina.

_Tsugi no mai, HAKUREN!_ – Outra voz disse no meio das arvores, mas esta era feminina.

Um poder esbranquiçado e outro negro se fundiram, detendo o bakudou. Olhei para trás e vi Ichigo e Rukia observando o inimigo friamente.

_Yachiru-taichou_ – Chamou-me a morena de voz grossa – _Tudo bem?_ – Perguntou olhando para mim e o Shiro-chan.

_Eu sim, mas..._ – Olhei para o Hitsugaya – _Ele não está muito bem..._

_Inoue!_ – Rukia gritou para a garota peituda que estava logo atrás – _Onegai..._

_Hai Rukia-san_ – Orihime se ajoelhou e começou a curar o capitão.

Olhei para Hanatarou e fiz um gesto para ele ir ver o Ikkaku, eu estava preocupada com ele. Ichigo ficou frente a frente do inimigo que até então estava imóvel.

_Yachiru... Quem é ele?_ – Perguntou o cabeça laranja.

_Deixe que eu me apresente_ – Disse o misterioso – _Meu nome é Koshoo Utsu. Um shinigami, quer dizer, ex-shinigami._

_Utsu...?_ – Falei pensando nesse nome – _Você é o..._

_Chega de conversa!_ – Fala o Koshoo alto, me interrompendo – _Infelizmente vou ter que acabar logo com isso._

O ex-shinigami pega sua espada e fica em posição de ataque. O shinigami substituto Kurosaki da um sorriso e faz o mesmo. Uma batalha difícil estava prestes a se iniciar.

_Ichigo..._ – Sussurra o capitãozinho – _Tenha... Cuidado. Ele pode... Copiar... Ataques._

_Que??_ – Ichigo nem teve chances de raciocinar, logo um dragão enorme de gelo o atinge no estomago, congelando-o completamente.

_Essa foi fácil_ – Vangloriou-se o Koshoo – _A próxima será você, Kuchiki._

_Não derrotará Ichigo tão facilmente_ – Rukia da um pequeno sorriso confiante e olha para o Kurosaki congelado – _Não é, Ichigo?_

O gelo se parte em mil pedacinhos e o cabeça laranja aparece com a famosa mascara hollow. Interessante, eu não sabia que ele poderia sair do Hyourinmaru tão facilmente assim.

_Oe essa doeu_ – Ichigo reclama irritado – _Não sabia que seu ataque era tão forte baixinho._

_É Hitsugaya-taichou_ – Corrigi o Shiro-chan irritado.

_Certo, certo... YACHIRU_ – A mascara some e Kurosaki anda até mim – _Essa luta é sua... Tenho certeza que você esta doida para bater nesse cara._

_Mas..._ – Tentei questionar.

_Nada de mas_ – Ele sorri e toca no meu ombro – _Vingue Zaraki e Toushiro._

Desviei o olhar corada e acabei encontrando os lindos olhos do Shiro-chan. Ele sorriu e isso me fez ruborizar ainda mais. Olhei para Ichigo mais uma vez e concordei.

_Estão me subestimando?_ – Perguntou o vilão irritado.

_Urusai bakemono!_ – Peguei minha zanpakutou.

Fui para cima dele com tudo sem dar tempo para ele pensar, nossas espadas se chocaram. Eu atacava constantemente não dando tempo para ele reagir, e ele parecia ter um pouco de dificuldades para defender.

Minha velocidade era superior a de Ken-chan e isso me dava certa vantagem. Ele suava muito e parecia estar prestes a se entregar. Onde estava aquele homem que soltou um bakudou fortíssimo? Onde estava o homem que matou Ken-chan facilmente?

_O que aconteceu? Você não esta lutando serio _– Disse irritada em meio um ataque.

Ele nada respondeu. Comecei a ficar irritada e decidi acabar logo com isso. Usei toda minha velocidade e força para dar um ataque definitivo. Fiz um corte em sua mão e isso o fez largar a espada.

Chutei sua barriga fazendo-o cair no chão e apontei minha espada para ele.

_Acabou!_ – Conclui sorrindo, pronta para dar o ultimo golpe.

_E-espere! Você não pode me matar..._ – Falou amedrontado.

_Por quê?_ – Perguntei curiosa.

_Não dê ouvidos a ele taichou_ – Pediu Rukia.

_Não Rukia, eu quero ouvir a desculpa dele_ – Dei um sorriso – _Diga Utsu... Por quê?_

_Porque nada disso é real Yachiru..._ – Ele da uma pequena pausa – _É tudo um sonho causado pela minha zanpakutou._

_Essa foi a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi _– Dei uma pequena gargalhada.

_Olhe o seu pulso esquerdo_ – Ele mandou e eu percebi que tinha um desenho de estrela nele – _Viu?_

_O que é isto?_ – Perguntei assustada – _Não estava aqui antes!_

_Eu deixei escondido para você não ver Yachiru_ – Ele deu um sorriso – _Nada disso é real, tente se lembrar._

E como um passe de mágica vários flash back vieram a minha mente.

**X**

_Os dois decidem descansar um pouco naquele local. Zaraki senta-se no chão tentando recuperar suas forçar e Yachiru olhava cada lugar da floresta, sem sair das costas do Ken-chan._

_Z-zaraki – Fala uma voz amedrontada – Finalmente te en-encontrei!_

_Ah? Quem é? – Perguntou o Kenpachi se levantando._

_Um Utsu magrelo e medroso aparece diante dos dois, ele tremia enquanto segurava sua espada, pronto para ataca._

_Ehh? Quem é você? – Perguntou Zaraki, vendo que o oponente não é grande coisa._

_Eu fui humilhado por você no passado! Agora é minha revanche – Diz forte mais o medo era eminente em sua voz._

_Ken-chan... Quer que eu cuide dele? – Perguntou a inocente Yachiru._

_Não precisa. Vou brincar um pouquinho com esse inseto – Zaraki desce a pequena Yachiru e se espreguiça – Acha mesmo que pode me derrotar?_

_Na verdade não – Ele sorri – Mas com minha técnica nova eu me vingarei!_

_Omoshiroi... Koi! – Pediu Zaraki sorrindo, estava gostando disso._

_O koshoo pega sua zanpakutou e concentra uma grande quantidade de reiatsu. Zaraki sorri esperando ansioso pela técnica._

_EIEN NO YUME! – Ele lança uma grande esfera._

_O poder era enorme, porem lento. Zaraki desvia facilmente, mas ele acaba se dividindo em milhões de bolinhas seguidoras._

_Mas o que? – Pergunta não entendendo._

_Achou que iria escapar da minha técnica tão facilmente? Não me faça rir Kenpachi... – Utsu gargalha bem auto._

_Zaraki escapa e destrói algumas porem eram muitas, estava difícil desviar e prestar atenção ao seu redor._

_Droga... YACHIRU CUIDADO! – Grita o taichou vendo que uma a atingiria._

_Mas era tarde demais, a tenente que estava distraída acaba levando o poder e caindo inconsciente no chão._

**Xxxx**

_I-impossível_ – Sussurrei incrédula – _NÃO É POSSÍVEL!_

_Claro que é_ – Ele se levantou sorrindo e tocou em meu rosto – _Eu troquei suas lembranças desse dia depois. Consigo ser forte nesse meu mundo dos sonhos, mas infelizmente contra você minha força é normal._

_Quer dizer que..._ – Olhei para o Shiro que também estava assustado com isso – _Tudo isso é falso? Nada disso aconteceu de verdade?_

_Exatamente_ – Ele sorriu – _E se me matar esse sonho ira acabar._

Cai no chão com os olhos marejados, não conseguia acreditar nisso. Tudo que eu havia passado como capitã, tudo que eu passei com o Shiro-chan, era mentira? Nada disso é real?

_Eu... Não posso_ – As lagrimas não paravam de cair – _Não posso matar você! Não posso acabar com o sonho!_

_Não acredite nele taichou_ – Pediu a morena – _Não é verdade!_

_É SIM!_ – Gritei tentando controlar minhas lagrimas – _É tudo verdade..._

HYOURINMARU! – A voz grossa do Shiro-chan invocou o dragão azulado e atingiu Utsu em cheio, olhei para ele assustado e vi que estava um pouco melhor.

_Shiro? Por quê?_ – Perguntei não entendendo.

_Se isso for realmente um sonho_... – Ele falou fraco – _Você... Tem que ir para a realidade..._

_Mas... Você..._ – Tentei falar, mas fui interrompida.

_Mas nada... É o melhor_ – Ele se aproximou serio.

_NÃO FAÇA AS ESCOLHAS POR MIM TOUSHIRO!_ – Gritei com ele irritada.

_YACHIRU!_ – Ele gritou muito mais alto, me assustando – _Você TEM que voltar._

_Por quê? Você nem vai se lembrar de mim lá_ – Falei baixo chorando ainda mais – _Nem deve se lembrar do meu nome..._

Ele colocou a mão sobre meu rosto e acariciou levemente, corei. Se aproximando de mim ele colocou a boca perto de meu ouvido e disse.

_Eu... Eu amo você..._ – Sussurrou – _E tenho certeza que esse amor não é um simples sonho._

Meu coração quase explodiu ao ouvir isso, minhas lagrimas saíram ainda mais.

_Eu... Eu também Shiro-chan_ – Falei tendo certeza disso – _Por isso mesmo... Não quero voltar._

Ele se afastou e limpou minhas lagrimas com o dedo.

_Tente entender Ya-chan_ – Ele deu mais um dos sorrisos que eu adoro – _Ele ainda esta vivo, a escolha é sua._

Olhei para o homem congelado e suspirei, teria mesmo que fazer isso. Peguei minha zanpakutou e cortei o gelo ao meio, matando-o junto. Meu coração doeu.

A estrela do meu pulso sumiu e eu também estava desaparecendo junto.

_Boa escolha..._ – Hitsu sorriu – _Adeus Ya-chan..._

_Adeus... Shiro..._ – Sussurrei chorando ainda mais.

E antes de sumir completamente pude ver Ikkaku e Matsumoto chegando, eles pareciam bens, Que bom.

**Xxxx**

_Taichou! A tenente Yachiru esta acordando_ – Pude ouvir a voz irritante do Hanatarou.

Abri os olhos lentamente e pude ver que estava no hospital da soul society, me levantei devagar, sentindo uma grande dor na cabeça.

_Tenha cuidado Yachiru-fukutaichou_ – Pediu Unohana preocupada.

_Fuku... Taichou?_ – Sussurrei tristemente.

_Disse algo?_ – Perguntou curiosa.

_Ah nada não Hana-chaan_ – Dei um sorriso maior que a boca – _Como esta o Ken-chan?_

_Infelizmente esta em missão no momento tenente, você dormiu por dias_ – Explicou a taichou.

Sorri ao ver que Ken-chan realmente estava vivo. Que bom, pelo menos uma coisa boa. Ouvi a porta sendo aberta e vi a peituda entrando com flores.

_Nossa... Você finalmente acordou Ya-chan_ – Ela sorriu – _Como se senti?_

_Bem, peituda_ – Sorri fazendo um V com os dedos – _Veio me visitar, é?_

_Também, mas eu queria mesmo é visitar o..._ – Ela parou de falar – _Parece que ele não esta aqui._

Olhei confusa e Unohana deu uma risadinha.

_Ya-chan... Pode sair se quiser, só, por favor, venha fazer exames amanhã_ – Pediu anotando em um caderninho.

_Haaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii_ – Sai da maca sorrindo e fui em direção a porta – _Tchau peituda e Unohana._

Sai sem ouvir a despedida e fui em direção ao meu quarto, estava cansada e precisava colocar as idéias no lugar.

No meio do caminho eu encontrei a única pessoa que eu não queria ver, Hitsugaya. Desviei o olhar com medo e fui em frente.

_Já melhorou Yachiru-fukutaichou?_ – Ele perguntou frio, me olhando.

_Hai_ – Falei rápido passando por ele, não queria vê-lo.

Entrei no quarto triste e cai no chão chorando, ele realmente não se lembrava. Pulei em minha cama desanimada e senti uma coisa incomoda na manga, peguei o negocio e assustei.

_Não... Não pode ser_ – Falei incrédula vendo a flor de gelo.

Ao ver aquilo, fiquei pasma, vi que tinha algo escrito em uma das pétalas.

_"Os sonhos nunca desaparecem desde que as pessoas não os abandonem"_

_Que?_ – Falei sozinha.

_Que reação é essa Ya-chan? Parece que viu um fantasma_ – Virei assustada e vi o garoto encostado na parede de meu quarto.

_Hitsugaya-taichou? Como?_ – Perguntei chocada.

_Hitsugaya-taichou? Pode me chamar de_ – Ele se aproximou e segurou meu queixo – _Shiro-chan._

E me beijou, um beijo doce e gelado ao mesmo tempo. Um beijo que eu estava esperando há muito tempo.

Ele se afastou devagar e sorriu.

_Shiro-chan_ – Falei com a voz um pouco rouca – _Como?_

_Digamos que... O gelo não consegue ficar longe do doce_ – E sorriu.

Não entendi direito sua explicação, mas não me importei, pulei em seu pescoço e dei outro beijo.

_E ele tinha razão... __**Gelo e doce**__ é uma combinação maravilhosa._

**Fim.**

**Xxxx**

**Aulinhas de japonês da coelhinha:**

**Urusai – **Cale a boca!

**Bakemono – **Monstro

**Eien no yume – **Sonho da eternidade

**Omoshiroi – **Interessante

**Koi – **Tem vários significados, mas aqui significa "Venha"

**Fim da aulinha.**

**Xxxx**

Fiim... ^^

Espero que tenham gostado do final, e a aulinha.

Obrigado por acompanhar Gelo e doce. Espero que tenham gostado e POR FAVOR!

**Reviews** ç___ç

Kissus e bai bai o/


End file.
